Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Wolverine (Logan) ** ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Ledbetter Family ** ** Unidentified Ledbetter children Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** ** *** **** Ledbetter house Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At Recife, Brazil, two fishermen find a girl eating a raw fish. The fishermen tell her to leave but the girl craves more fish and searches through their cargo for more. She realizes their activities are illegal. One of the fishermen attempt to stop her but she punches him. Suddenly, the girl grows razor claws and shark teeth. Hours later, the girl is sitting on the beach alone until she finds Angel hovering above her. Angel attempts to be gentle with her but the girl gets scared and jumps into the water, transforming into a human shark. Calling the girl "Shark Girl", Angel chases her and brings her back to the beach. The girl is called Iara Dos Santos and Angel tells her she is a mutant. A few hours earlier at school, Angel was attending a medical exam performed by Beast. According to Beast, Angel was, in his previous life, exposed to something called a Celestial Life Seed, which has given him new powers. However, if he continues to use them, he will eventually die. Angel insists that he will continue using his powers, believing he got them for a reason. He then leaves to find the new mutant detected by Cerebra. Ever since he took Worthington Industries back, Angel has decided to be the one that tracks the new mutants down and bring them to the school. In the present, Angel attempts to convince Iara to come to the school girl with him, but they are attacked by Mystique and her new Silver Samurai. While Angel takes on the Silver Samurai, Mystique attempts to convince Iara to join her side. Iara is not interested and Mystique attacks her. Manifesting a sword made of light, Angel to bash the Samurai away and goes to assist Iara, who transforms into her shark from and bites Mystique. Getting a taste of Mystique's blood, Iara continues attacking her. Angel grabs Iara and escapes. Later, Angel is getting medical attention and Iara has become a student. Meanwhile, Kade goes to Alabama and visits a family with a mutant son. He tells them it is a bad idea to send their son to the Jean Grey School. The father is unwilling to send his son to New York and Kade talks to the son. Mudbug, a boy with an insect head, does not like how much Wolverine has changed, and Kade presents the family with an alternative. | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite the cover showing Angel and Mystique flying over the Brazillian city of Rio de Janeiro, the story itself takes place in Recife, a city located in the brazillian northeast coast, over 2500 kilometers (1550 miles) away from Rio. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included